


Marry Me

by YodaSizedWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, SuperCorp, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaSizedWriter/pseuds/YodaSizedWriter
Summary: She wants to get married, but she don't wanna marry me.--Kara has been dreaming about her wedding day for years. Lena has been too. But none of this is how Lena ever imagined it...Inspired by the Thomas Rhett song "Marry Me".





	Marry Me

_She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_

_She wants her granddaddy preaching the service_

_Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country_

_Not too many people, save her daddy some money_

\--

The day was perfect.

Lena stood at the edge of the old farm property looking out over lush green grass and colourful flowers. The day was warm, but a slight breeze kept it from being too hot. The sun was shining brightly in the beautifully blue sky.

It was perfect. Kara was going to love it.

Lena felt the gravel of the driveway crunch beneath her heels as she made her way to the exquisitely decorated ceremony space. Everything looked straight out of a movie. It was effortlessly beautiful, with a touch of Kara everywhere you looked.

Lena passed pink and white magnolias as she walked on, and couldn’t suppress a smile. She still remembered the day she and Kara had discovered her flower allergy as they explored downtown Midvale. Kara had been appalled that nearly the moment Lena stepped foot into the flower shop she starting sneezing uncontrollably. Kara had made it her mission that day to find a flower that Lena wasn’t allergic to. And when she discovered the magical magnolias, Kara vowed to never expose Lena to any other flower.

It wasn’t until Lena made it to the start of the petal strewn aisle and saw Cat Grant- ordained minister among everything else- standing at the other end that she felt her nerves start to hit her. This was it. This was Kara’s wedding day. The day she had been dreaming about for years.

Kara and Lena had planned almost every detail of the day together. Kara insisted on a simple yet special day, and only a small number of guests. She didn’t want her wedding to cost a fortune. No matter how many times Lena told Kara that she’d pay for the wedding, Kara was determined to do it herself. She and Eliza had been planning the day for years, and saving too.

A look to the left saw the beautiful old farmhouse owned by the Danvers’ family friend.  Lena knew Kara was in that farmhouse, putting on her wedding dress. The vision of Kara in a white gown made Lena go faint with desire. The urge to run into the house and see her, sit with her, talk to her was overwhelming. But no. She couldn’t see Kara. Not yet.

“I’m guessing the suit isn’t Lillian approved.”

Lena turned and saw Alex Danvers; previous nemesis but more recently partner in crime.

“What my mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” said Lena with a smirk, tweaking the lapel of her tailored black suit jacket. “You’re looking awfully glammed up today, Danvers.”

Alex shrugged in her red sleeveless gown. “Turns out there’s a wedding or something happening today. You heard about it?”

“Might have heard. Big day for the Danvers family.” Lena’s smile faded slightly as she was once more overcome by anxiety. She pulled her sleek, black flask out of her back pocket. The whiskey burned her throat, but it was ever so soothing.

“Have any to share?” Alex asked, and Lena laughed.

“The maid of honour must be sober for her speech later. This whiskey is reserved strictly for me.”

Alex aimed a swat at Lena’s head, which she dodged and remarked on the maid of honour’s manners. Alex chased Lena all the way up to the front of the aisle. It may have been childish, but the normalcy helped. Anything which could distract Lena helped.

Cat Grant appraised their roughhousing with amusement from her perch in front of a gorgeous white wooden trestle. Seeing that trestle made Lena gulp. It somehow made this all even more real. Kara’s wedding day.

To Cat’s left stood Winn, fidgeting as James helped him with his bowtie. “You’re making it too tight, I won’t be able to breathe!”

“You’re not going to look like a slob on your best friend’s wedding day, just stand still,” James ordered, though he was smiling. He caught sight of Lena standing there. “Hey there, Luthor. You ready?”

Before Lena could answer, Winn groaned. “She looks better in a tux than I do! What’s the point of being the best man if literally everyone else outshines me?”

“Ignore him,” James grinned.

“It’s as if you forget I’ve known you two lugs for a decade,” Lena laughed. “Don’t worry Winn, you’re very shiny.”

Her poor attempt at a joke became even poorer when Winn paled. “Am I sweating?” he asked, eyes bulging out. “Is it really that bad?”

“Winn calm down,” Lena tried. “You’re more nervous than I am.” But the moment she said that, Lena’s nerves roared. She stole another shot of whiskey. At this rate she was going to be plastered by dinner, but she didn’t care about that. Her only concern was making it through the ceremony without crying. Or worse.

“He should be nervous,” Alex intoned. She looped an arm around his neck and pretended to ruffle his hair, ignoring his protests. “There’s still going to be the traditional maid of honour versus best man winner-take-all boxing match after the first dance.”

The four of them laughed, and Lena craved it. This was normal. This was good. This was the same as it had been for ten years, and nothing was going to change that. She just had to make it through thirty minutes. That was it.

“If you children would like to take your places, we have a wedding to start soon,” Cat said dryly. As if sensing the dramatic increase in Lena’s heartrate, Cat comfortingly put a strong hand on her shoulder. Cat gave her an understanding look, and Lena nodded in thanks. This was it.

Kara had been dreaming of her wedding day for years, and Lena knew everything was perfect for her. The day was perfect, the venue was perfect…and that’s all Lena ever wanted. She only ever wanted things to be perfect for Kara. And it was. It was perfect.

Lena made her way to her spot, taking one last swig from her flask. She slipped it into her back pocket and squared her shoulders. This was it. At any moment, Kara was going to leave the farmhouse and walk arm in arm with Eliza to the aisle. Lena had been dreaming of that moment since the day met a decade earlier. She trembled with anticipation. And nerves. Always nerves.

Lena distantly heard the sound of a door closing. Some guests gasped delightedly. And suddenly, Lena couldn’t look. She couldn’t look because she knew it would be too overwhelming. The sight of Kara in her wedding dress would be too much. She would be devastatingly beautiful, and gorgeous, and the very embodiment of every single dream Lena had harboured for years…

Kara was there. Lena could feel her presence right there, arrived at the ceremony space. And suddenly she couldn’t take it any longer. She looked up, and all the breath left her body at the sight of the bride. Their eyes connected, and Lena was flushed with emotion. It felt like the day they met.

 

\-- 

_It had been a struggle convincing her parents that she wanted to come home from boarding school and attend a regular, boring, American high school. But it was a struggle Lena had won._

_She was tired of the snotty, stuffed up daughters of nobility. She was bored by the professors and their dry prose. She was over the galas, and the fundraisers, and the evenings hobnobbing with the latest and greatest while holding a wine glass filled with grape juice and  putting on a polite front to promote the family name overseas. Lena was done with all of it, and she had put her foot down._

_Of course, Lillian was less than impressed with Lena’s newfound willpower, and had spent the summer giving her adopted daughter the frosty silent treatment. Lena bore it with patience, unwilling to let her mother wear her down. But Lillian wouldn’t budge either, and the first day of high school saw Lena arrive late and sweaty, having to practically sprint for thirty minutes after her mother tied up all the Luthor family drivers that morning._

_She had to wait in the office until announcements were over, pretend to care about the pledge of allegiance with the terrifying secretary glaring at her the whole time, and then find her locker amidst the maze of hallways and poorly laid out classrooms. By the time she had managed to get the lock open, Lena was twenty minutes late for homeroom and ready to throw her lunch at the next hall monitor who asked if she had a hall pass._

_“Do you need any help?”_

_Lena looked up, and the snarky retort died on her lips. She looked up into the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen and suddenly, Lena wasn’t so angry. Nothing seemed that bad anymore. Her day had gotten infinitely better._

\--

Kara looked beautiful. The beautiful white dress flowed down her body, fitting her like a glove. A glittering tiara sat nestled atop her curls, and her smile lit up her face. Her eyes shone like diamonds. And there in her hands- a bouquet of magnolias.

Even her own bouquet.

Lena’s breath caught. Every little thing Kara did made Lena love her more.

\--

_“Lena, you have a whole week to study!”_

_“Yes, darling, but final exams don’t write themselves. If I don’t score well enough on this exam then…”_

_“Then NCU won’t accept you, and won’t get to do your Master’s, and blah blah blah…Lena you’re amazing! You’ve already gotten a dozen acceptance letters. Your marks are through the roof. You’ve got two entire pages, single spaced, of volunteer experience and extra curriculars. Lena, you are incredible, so please take one hour to stop and celebrate your birthday. Please. For me.”_

_Lena made the mistake of looking into Kara’s eyes and knew she was a goner. Kara had had Lena wrapped around her middle finger since the first day of ninth grade._

_“Fine.” Kara jumped and squealed and clapped her hands. “But only an hour, Kara. Kara! Where are you taking me?”_

_Kara had grabbed Lena’s hand and starting running, pulling Lena along with her. She was laughing, and then Lena started laughing, and Kara ran until they reached the diner. Their diner. The diner where they celebrated everything together._

_Kara pulled Lena inside, and before Lena could even get her bearings she was greeted by a big shout of “Surprise!”_

_Lena stopped in her tracks, stunned. All of their friends were there. Winn, James, and Lucy were out front, beaming from ear to ear. Alex was there, looking gruff and like she’d rather be anywhere else. Eliza was there, wearing a motherly smile Lena never received from her own kin._

_And there on the table in front of them, was a stack of blueberry pancakes, piled high with whipped cream- her favourite. A pair of candles- a 1 and an 8- were sparkling on top_

_Lena turned to look at her best friend, tears gathering in her eyes. “Kara…what…all of this is for me?”_

_“Of course it’s all for you!”_

_“But this is…Kara, it’s too much!”_

_Kara rolled her eyes. “It’s barely anything. Alex and Eliza vetoed the fireworks show, and I had to stop Winn from baking a triple tiered chess themed cake, but this is the least we could do. We love you Lena. You deserve the world!”_

_Hours had passed, filled with laughter and presents. Lena felt more loved than she could ever recall being before. She also felt as if she had gained about ten pounds, all due to those delicious blueberry pancakes. The party was still ongoing, but Lena and Kara had made their way to a quiet booth in the back. Lena was snuggled into Kara’s side, and Kara had her arm loosely around Lena’s shoulder. They often cuddled during move nights, but this felt different to Lena._

_Lena decided then and there that she was going to tell Kara. It filled her with butterflies. Her crush on Kara had not disappeared over time like she thought it would. It only got stronger. The emotions intensified. She was in love with her best friend, and tonight was the night she would tell her. It was the perfect time._

_“Kara…”_

_Kara looked down at Lena, smiling faintly. Screw the words, Lena thought. She leaned in, bringing their lips closer. She paused, briefly looking up to Kara for consent…_

\--

Kara’s smile was unmatched. She looked stunningly happy. Eliza was wiping her tears with a tissue as she walked arm in arm down the aisle with Kara. Time seemed to slow down. To Lena, it was a scene straight out of a movie, out of a fairy-tale. Kara was there, in her wedding gown, standing right in front of her. And then Kara moved past, finishing her walk down the aisle, and Lena’s dream shattered.

\--

_Lena could feel Kara’s breath ghosting over her lips and her heart fluttered. Just a little closer…_

_“Hey there, can I get you girls anything to cap off the night?”_

_Lena sprang away from Kara, sliding right into the corner of the booth. Standing at the edge of their table was a cockily grinning boy. Kara looked at him, flushed, and would later describe his smile as dashing. But to Lena, it was always cocky and annoying._

_She looked at his nametag. Mike. Lena wanted to yell at Mike, tell him to leave them alone. But Kara was smiling at Mike like she smiled at the television screen when Chris Hemsworth appeared, and Lena couldn’t say anything. She couldn’t do anything but sit there as Mike introduced himself and began to flirt with her best friend._

\--

There were words being said. Lena knew that. Everyone had sat down, and Cat started off the ceremony, and logically Lena knew that things had begun. But everything sounded muffled. It was as if Lena were the only one on the outside of a fishbowl. The moment Kara took Mike’s hand and he kissed her gently on the cheek, Lena’s brain seemed to shut off. It was actually happening. Kara’s wedding day.

Lena desperately pulled out her flask again and took a long swallow, ignoring the judgemental look from the old lady sitting beside her. She felt tears gather in her eyes and told herself they were from the harsh burn of the alcohol. But she knew better.

There had been so many times over the years when Lena had wanted to tell Kara. Tell Kara that she loved her, and that she was better for her than Mike. She wanted Kara to know that she was Lena’s everything. But Lena’s one and only dream was simply to see Kara be happy. And Mike made her happy. What could Lena even do, really?

Alex’s eyes met hers from the front. Her look was just a little bit too sympathetic. Lena brought her flask to her lips again but it was empty, it was empty like Lena’s heart and suddenly Lena knew that she couldn’t do this, she couldn’t sit there and watch her best friend get married she couldn’t sit there while the woman she loved was marrying a man she loathed. Lena couldn’t watch Kara’s dream come true while her own was shattering, the shards piercing her heart.

The next thing Lena knew, she was running. She had fled from her seat at the back and was pounding down the winding road. Her heels were off and in her hands and her bare feet were flying, taking her away from her nightmare as quickly as they could, and yet it was nowhere near quick enough.

Lena ran until her lungs were burning and her feet were aching. She stopped, doubled over, panting and crying. And when she looked up and saw where she was, she laughed mirthlessly. Their diner. Of course.

Marta, the kindly owner, didn’t say anything as she showed Lena to the corner booth. That stupid corner booth. She just took in Lena’s disheveled appearance- the crooked black tie, tousled hair, shoes in her hand and blisters on her feet, tear streaked cheeks- and her look was a little too knowing for Lena’s taste. Of course Marta would know too. Everyone knew except for Kara apparently.

Too emotionally spent to ask for another seat, Lena slumped in the booth where Kara had met her future husband and ordered blueberry pancakes. Then she tried to imagine how she would get through the coming years.

Even the engagement ring on Kara’s finger hadn’t really made things real for Lena. But now everything was going to be real. Kara was going to married. Mike would be her husband, and they’d start a family and Lena would be…what, ‘aunt’ Lena? She contemplated cutting herself out of Kara’s life, but the thought itself was too painful. Lena loved Kara. She would just have to ignore her feelings. Lena had been doing it ever since Mike and Kara had started dating, she could do it…forever…

The blueberry pancakes came, and the first bite brought on a fresh wave of tears. She thought about all the times Kara had bought her the same pancakes. They celebrated birthdays and graduations. Kara bought her the pancakes after Lionel’s funeral, and after Lex was arrested for attempting to avenge their father’s death. Lena ate her pancakes and cried.

The tiny bell above the entrance jingled, and Lena didn’t think anything of it until a figure sat down beside her in the booth. She looked up and choked on her pancakes.

“Why did you run away?”

Kara looked upset, and on the verge of tears. But her hair was still perfect, her makeup still flawless. She took Lena’s breath away.

“Kara, I…”

Kara gave Lena a full minute to respond, but Lena couldn’t do it. She had no idea why Kara was there with her instead of getting photographed with her new husband, but Lena couldn’t even ask that. The pain was too raw, too real.

“I can’t get married without you there, Lena,” Kara said softly. “I heard people talking, and then I looked up and you were gone and…Lena I need you there. I can’t say ‘I do’ without my best friend there. 

The only real thing that registered with Lena was the word can’t. She glanced down at Kara’s ring finger. The diamond engagement ring was still there, but there was no wedding band. Kara saw her looking and covered Lena’s hand with her own. She gave it a soft squeeze.

“Lena, you mean the world to me. For the last ten years, you’ve been there for me for everything. You’re the most important person in my life. I need you there now. Why did you leave?”

“I’m not,” Lena choked out.

“What?”

“I’m not the most important person in your life,” she said quietly, almost whispering. “The most important person in your life should be your new husband.

Kara’s mouth fell open. “What? Lena, don’t be jealous of Mike! You’re my best friend, you know nothing can come between us.”

“I can’t be your best friend anymore, Kara.” Kara looked devastated, and Lena rushed on. “I can’t be your best friend because I’ve been in love with you since tenth grade. I love you more than anything, and I just want you to be happy. I thought I could handle it today but…but it doesn’t matter. As long as you’re happy with Mike, than it’s fine. You don’t need me.”

 It was far too late for love confessions, and logically Lena knew that. But she couldn’t stop the rush of relief she felt at finally having told Kara. It wasn’t a secret anymore. And maybe it was unfair of Lena to unload this on Kara on her wedding day, maybe it was a vindictive way of trying to make Kara hurt as much as Lena, but Lena couldn’t help it. It felt so good to finally say it. Maybe she could go back to ignoring her feelings now that they were out in the open.

“Lena you…what? You l-l-love me?” Lena nodded, somewhat miserably. “Well, I mean I love you too, as a friend obviously. That’s normal, Lena and we can fix this we can…”

“No Kara! I don’t love you as just a friend. But that’s okay. Because you love Mike and Mike can give you everything I can’t. Kara, I just want you to do what makes you happy. Go back to Mike. Just understand I can’t be there. I’ll be there eventually Kara, but I need some time.”

Kara was silent beside her, and Lena pondered if she had just destroyed their friendship. All things considered, it might be for the best. Maybe they could both move on.

“That night…your eighteenth birthday.” Kara was speaking so softly Lena almost couldn’t hear. “Were you about to kiss me that night?”

“Yes,” Lena replied, voice trembling. She couldn’t look Kara in the eye.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Why didn’t- Kara, are you serious?” Now Lena was looking at Kara, trying to ignore how beautiful her friend was and how good she smelled, as her anger started to build up. “Mike was there, flirting with you! And you were flirting right back! The two of you have barely stopped flirting since! And you’re getting married…today!”

Kara let out a huff of laughter, dropping her head to the table. “Lena, we’re kinda idiots.” She sounded frustrated, and when she raised her head back up she looked strained. “When Mike interrupted us and you jumped away…I thought you regretted what almost happened. I was just about to kiss you and then you freaked out and I freaked out and you never mentioned it ever again so I just…went along with Mike. He was cute and I thought you didn’t want me in that way.”

Lena stared. “You wanted to kiss me?”

“Yeah,” Kara breathed. “Can I do it now?”

As Kara started leaning in, Lena just sat there in shock. It wasn’t until they were in the same position as all those years ago that Lena started. She held out a hand to press against Kara’s shoulder, pushing her back.

“Kara it’s your wedding day. And you’re not getting married to me. You’re even in your wedding dress! I’m not going to kiss you.”

“Not now or not ever?” Kara looked at Lena’s half eaten plate of pancakes. She seemed to be considering something. “If I didn’t get married to Mike, would you kiss me?”

Lena choked on air. “Kara! This is not what I wanted to happen! You and Mike have been dating for over five years; do not throw that away over this conversation right now.”

“Lena, you don’t understand. You say you love me, well…” Kara paused. She once again took one of Lena’s hands, this time holding it tight. “I started dating Mike because he asked and you didn’t. I said yes five days after Mike proposed, waiting for something to give me a reason to say. And nothing did. I love Mike, but if there’s a possibility that you might…that we could…Lena,” Kara had started to cry softly, “Lena we can’t throw that away. Let’s try.”

“But Kara…your wedding…everyone’s there.”

“We could always use the venue for a different couple.”

Kara and Lena both jumped violently at the interruption. Neither had noticed Alex come in or sit down in the booth next to them. Kara shot her older sister a glare, rubbing her elbow from where it had caught the corner of the table. Alex apparently misread that as an invitation, and she slid over to their booth, sitting across from them.

“Alright. Both of you have been oblivious for way too long. Mom has wanted to say something for years, but in all fairness Kara, you have seemed happy with Mike. James and Winn were making bets whether or not Lena would protest at the wedding today. In a way, I guess you did,” Alex said with a shrug. She pulled Lena’s unfinished plate closer to her, and began to eat. “Kara, I’ll drive you back to your wedding for one of two, and only two, options.

“One, you can look me straight in the eye and sincerely promise me you can be happily married to Mike for the rest of your life. Or two, you and Lena stand at that altar and have Cat pronounce you dumb and dumber or whatever the hell it is.”

Both Kara and Lena looked at Alex in stunned silence. Alex just rolled her eyes.

“Okay, seriously. This is not surprising to any of us. Not a single person at that wedding would be surprised by a switch. Well, Mike probably would be, I guess.” Alex seemed none to bothered by that fact.

Lena felt the faint stirrings of hope, of possibility, in her chest. She could almost imagine it; Kara’s wedding day, and her own wedding day, entwined into one. Both of their dreams coming true. Except…

“Alex, the two of us haven’t even been on a single date. Up until five minutes ago I had never even told Kara that I loved her and aside from the confession of wanting to kiss me on my eighteenth birthday, nothing reciprocal has been verified. Additionally, if you think I’m about to marry your sister without even a proper engagement ring you…”

“I love you.”

Lena froze. Her heart seemed to freeze. With difficulty, she turned to Kara. “What?”

“I love you,” Kara said earnestly. “It all seems so obvious now. I told you I can’t do this without you Lena, and it’s true. And you are the most important person in my life. I’ve always known that. So let’s get married. Maybe not today, but someday. But first, may I kiss you?”

When their lips finally met, nearly six years too late, it was perfect. They were both smiling into the kiss, and Lena couldn’t get enough. Kara’s lips were soft, and she tasted perfectly sweet, and when the kiss got a little too deep for public and Alex coughed across from them, Lena still couldn’t pull away. Kara was perfect.

\--

It was the perfect day. Lena couldn’t contain her grin as she stood with Cat Grant at the homemade altar. Her white suit fit perfectly, and the white sand surrounding her feet felt soft and warm. The guests were seated, but Lena only had eyes for one person.

Despite the smile, Lena was nervous. How could she not be? This was everything she had wanted for years. As if sensing her thoughts, Winn gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. She smiled at him, but then turned back. She didn’t want to miss a thing. She had been waiting for what felt like forever.

When Kara appeared at the start of their makeshift aisle on the beach, Lena flushed with emotion. Kara’s white gown was a bit short, a bit unorthodox, but stunningly perfect. Kara herself was a vision. Lena had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Eliza gave Lena a strong hug when she reached the front with Kara. She did the same with Kara, before passing one of Kara’s hands to Lena for her to hold. Lena could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she couldn’t stop smiling.

“I love you,” she said, softly.

Kara smiled. “I love you too. Let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted in years. I sat down with a promise to write a one-shot about something, anything, just to see if I could still write. This is three hours of unedited mess. Hopefully though, someone somewhere enjoys it!


End file.
